Jump Then Fall
by LeilaOpheliaRose
Summary: An Imprint promises a future with the person you love, but what if that person isn't promised a future? A dying imprint can change everything, especially in Kallie Purser's imprint story. Follow this story of romance, survival, and the everyday drama of life. Jared/Kim's daughter and Sam/Emily's son.
1. I'm Not Goin Anywhere

**Hey y'all! Hope y'all like this new story as much as I enjoyed writing it! PLEASE R&R! Must have 10 reviews before I write another chapter! LOVE Y'ALL!**

* * *

><p>"Micah, <em>Micah<em>! Stop, please!" I squealed as Micah uley tickled my side relentlessly.

"What's the magic word?" he taunted. I knew he was having fun with this.

"Pl-please?" I wheezed out in between breaths.

"Nu-uh. You know what I mean." And I did, but I was just enjoying having his hands on me. Two could play at this game.

"No, I d-don't think I-I d-do" It was a rare warm day in La Push, so I had gone outside to enjoy it. I was in my favorite yellow sundress that I could rarely wear without a cardigan, and was laid out on a blanket with my eyes closed, relishing the warmth of the sun's rays. It was sudden when I felt a warm hand brush a stray lock of hair off my face. I peeked open one eye and peared over at the single most gorgeous human being possible.

"Hello, beautiful." Micah smiled.

"Hello, sexy." I giggled turning over to my side and resting my head on my hand, mirroring him.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, just passing time till you got off patrol. I missed you." I scooted over and rested my head on his chest and he laid back and wrapped me in his arms.

"I was only gone for two hours." He chuckled.

"I know. And all 120 minutes of it was hell." He laughed.

"I'm sure it was." Then, whatever possessed him to poke my side, caused a burst of laughter out of my mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that tickle?" Everyone knew that I was notoriously ticklish. And they used it to their advantage too.

"_MICAH!_"I squeeled, pulling myself from his grasp and running; but, of course, with his wolf-abilities, he had me pulled down on the ground and locked underneath him, straddling me.

"Okay, then I guess I'll have to find someone else to give this to…" he replied sitting up, only pausing to pull a bag of chocolate-covered pretzels from his coat pocket. My favorite

"NO! No, I-I love you, Micah! I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed reaching for the bag of chocolate-y goodness. He laughed yanking it back slightly out of my reach. I pouted.

"You love me….or the pretzels?" He cocked one eyebrow.

"Right now? The pretzels. Now gimme!" I demanded. And he obeyed, climbing off of me.

"Damn, girl. You bossy."

"No, I'm hungry!" I tore into the bag of heaven.

"That's because you didn't eat breakfast." He gave me a stern look.

"I Wasn't hungry!"

"You're never hungry lately."

"I am now!" I returned, shoving a handful into my mouth like a neanderthal.

"I love you" he randomly replied after a few minutes of nothing but silence. He reached over to wipe some chocolate off the corner of my mouth. I looked over at him. He had a soft, adoring smile on his face. I melted.

"I love you, too." I leaned over to give him a quick kiss. But he quickly pulled me down on top of him and made the kiss much more passionate-filled than I expected.

"Mmm…those pretzels are good." He replied jokingly.

"I told you. Want some?"

"Naw, I got them for you."

"Thanks by the way. You're the best. You spoil me, I sware!" He smiled widely at that.

"That's my job, isn't?"

"Yeah, but doesn't this imprint thing work both ways? I'm obviously lacking!"

"Hardly, you've given me more than anyone could ever possibly imagine." I snorted.

"Yeah right! Like what?"

"Like existing." And then Micah says things like that and I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world. "Breathing, smiling, laughing, being happy…loving me…thank you."

"Anytime." I laughed, pulling him down on me again by fistfuls of his hair, and he gladly complied. This time it was a little too steamy for the public eye, as we mingled tongues, explored each other with our hands, and ate hungrily at each other.

"Kal! Kal, stop playing tonsil hockey and get in here! It's dinner time!" I was faintly aware of my youngest brother, Kai, yelling from the back door. But, neither of us cared. That is, until I heard a deeper, gruffer voice that was much closer.

"_Kallie Shania Purser, _I prefer you not get knocked up in our backyard, in eyesight of your brothers! Hell, in eyesight of _me_!" My father bellowed. Just to tick him, I hitched my leg around Micah, pulling him back down on top of me, as he was trying to scatter off.

"Kal, are you trying to get me killed?" Micah whispered stressed, as I kissed up and down his neck.

"Of course not, just bugging my dad." I replied, fully aware that Daddy could hear everyword.

"Uh, no offense, but couldn't you bug your dad by hiding the remote ten minutes before a game, or throwing out all the beers, or something like that? Not risking my life?" I huffed.

"Fine." I replied, releasing him, allowing him to get up.

"Thank you." He jumped up quickly, straightening out his thin, worn shirt. I slowly got up as well and followed him inside, walking by dad.

"Oh, hey, daddy! When did you get home from work? It's a little early, isn't it?" I asked, pretending to be completely oblivious to the previous interaction.

"Ughhh…you're gonna be the death of me! I told you we should've locked her up three years ago, Kim!" My dad bellowed, running a hand down his young-looking face. He had stopped phasing when Kai was born, but still looked incredibly young, as did the rest of the pack.

"Love you, Daddy!" I reached up to peck his cheek.

"Mmm." He grunted, following me into the dining room to sit.

After talking about our day and fixing our plates, Mom noticed that I wasn't eating.

"Kal, aren't you hungry, dear?"

"No, ma'am, not really. But I just ate nearly half a bag of chocolate-covered pretzels, so that probably filled me up." She didn't look so sonvinced.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay, but you've gotta start eatin more! I'm worried about you. When you are eating, you're puking it up hours later! I'd sware you had an eating disorder if you didn't love food so much!" It was true, lately I just couldn't hold down anything. I had lost weight and was looking a little frail.

_It's probably nothing,_ I told myself, _It's just a phase._

**6 weeks later…**

It was a cold, chilly night and everyone was gathered around the bonfire with plates of food. It was tradition in the pack to meet together the last week of every month to tell the legends, but also meet up whenever they felt like it, just to socialize. Tonight was one of those nights.

Evan sat me strumming his guitar as I sang along. This was a regular concurrence ever since I was old enough to make coherent words. My parents sware that I didn't 'speak' my first word, I _sang_ it. I don't know why, but I was just born with a voice, and the ability to show it off without much apprehension. I still got nervous in front of large groups of people I've never met before, but I held my voice steady and never wavered. I've sung in small theaters, in competitions, for fun at karaoke when my family and friends would force me up there, and even had recorded before. My Dad always tells me one day I'll be the biggest selling artist on Billboard. I always roll my eyes and tell him he's biased. But I knew I could sing well.

I tended to sing a variety of songs, all depending on my mood, from country, pop, rock, jazz, and even a little oldies. Tonight, I was in a fun mood, but had a growing sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was singing Kerosene by Miranda Lambert, when it really came on strong, in a wave of dizziness. But I finished the song in my usual vigor, then excused myself to get refreshments. I trudged through the wet sand and rocks over to the table of drinks and grabbed myself a cup of ice, filling it up with water. I never like soda; the taste or the carbonation.

After guzzling two cups of water, the world started spinning faster it seemed as I walked back over to the logs where everyone sat. I felt like my limbs where heavy and I had no control over my body. I tripped over my own foot and fell down in what seemed like slow motion. When I hit the ground, it wasn't soft, but very hard; very rocky. It hurt and a whine escaped my lips before I heard silence, then scattering of feet on the wet sand towards me. Micah's voice was the last thing I heard before solid blackness.

I awoke to warmth and opened my eyes to see the pitch black fog that always covered the sky. We could rarely see the stars. Which really upset me, because I loved the stars, so on nights when the sky was clear, I'd sneak out my window and climb over from my windowsill to the roof besides me and lay on the roof till morning.

"Oh, thank God! K-Kallie, are you okay, baby?" Micah stuttered from above me. I realized then that my head rested in his lap, the rest of my body on the log he was sitting on. I tried to sit up, but Micah pulled my entire body into his arms so I couldn't move. I saw mom and dad hurry over as well as Aunt Emily and Uncle Embry (who had a medical degree and worked the ER at Forks).

"Wha-what…happened?" I mumbled, rubbing my forehead where it was sore.

"That's what I was gonna ask you." He chuckled, but the nervousness on his face didn't subside.

"I don't know. I haven't felt right all day…I just got extremely dizzy."

"Something's not right, Kallie." He said what I'd known all along. For at least the past two months.

"I know, I know."

**6 days later...**

The smell of sanitizer and medicine filled my nose in a powerful stench. I scrunched my nose up in distaste. I truly hated the smell of hospitals, yet I loved hospital. Not all hospitals, just the really big ones; they seem to be busier, obviously, and take care of cooler, stranger, more exciting cases than the smaller, local ones. That's why I had been sent to Seattle Children's Hospital. Because my pediatrician was utterly confused; or, at least, that's what she led us to believe. I could see it, and pretty sure Mom Dad could see through her as well, that she fully knew what was wrong. And that's just it. Something was wrong. My family had finally had enough last Monday morning. It was Spring break and was another clear day. I was racing to the cliffs with my brothers (I'm the only girl in the family, making me a total tom-boy, but that doesn't mean I don't like to dress up or be girly every now and then) like we've done ever since we were little. Kaleb, my twin who happened to be a werewolf, always lets me win; and our younger brother, Kason (who was eager to phase soon), always complains that it's cheating. The past 6 months, however, it seemed as though it was harder to keep up, as it was in everything. I was out of breath a quarter of the way there, and I was only in a brisk jog, though I was giving it all.

That night I had another scheduled performance since my first single was released on the internet two weeks ago. But this was, hands down, the largest. I had given my family all hugs as they were ushered off to their seats, my dad with a proud smile on his face. Micah stayed back with me to settle my nerves until we shared a quick kiss and I went out on stage.

I was half-way through my performance, when the same dizzy-spell came on again and before I knew it, my words were slurring. I could hear my dad from the front row shouting at security over the low bass beating from the speakers and saw Micah fighting past security from backstage as he pushed them out of his way and rushed over to catch me just as my body fell limp to the ground. Needless to say, the show was ended early and I was sent home sore, tired, and disappointed.

Later that night, my previous fall hardly forgotten and a low ebbing ache like I'd ran a marathon reminding me every move I made, I was undressing for a shower. That's when I noticed it. A large, dark purple color that covered my entire lower back, along with a few scrapes and Kaleb's fingers on my upper arm. I almost vomited by the grotesque hue of it, not believing that this was my skin. I had had a few prior to that bruise, but this one was different; it was worse.

"Mom, _Dad!"_ I called, holding a large towel around my body. Dad came storming out of the kitchen with mom not far behind him, meeting me half-way up the stairs, Micah running down behind me rubbing his eyes. He'd refused to leave the house tonight, to ensure I was alright, but ended up falling asleep on my bed.

"What? What's wrong sweetheart?" mom asked.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Dad asked, grabbing my chin and giving me a once over to see if there was any visual sign of indication.

"I don't know." I slowly unwrapped my towel, careful to cover my front, not caring that I was revealing my entire backside to my father and Micah.

I heard a few intakes of breath. It was silent for a moment, until I felt warm fingertips brush my low hip.

"Kal, what the hell is this?" my Father asked, appalled. I let a few tears loose.

"I don't know, Daddy. I didn't fall that hard. Micah caught me, see?" I asked, pointing to my left arm with my free hand.

"Oh my God, Kallie, I swear to Hell that I didn't mean to grab you that hard." Micah said, analyzing my arm.

"I know you didn't. And your grip wasn't that hard. I promise. Beside's this is the fourth one within 6 months."

"But, this one's worse," he spoke my thoughts exactly.

"If it's not better by morning, I'll take you to see Dr. William's, okay?" Mom said.

By the next morning, when I had changing into a pair of skinny's, a frilly tank, and a cardigan, that bruise was still there, but worse. This time it was almost black and I have to admit, I actually did empty out the contents of my stomach. I had breakfast with my mom and Micah and of course mom made me show them. Micah urged (well, more like_ ordered_) my mother to take me to the doctor and he came along with us. The doctor was worried, but when we told him it was the fourth one within 6 months, hi eyes grew cold and distant, and I knew then that this serious. Now, we are here. Me, in a hardly-descent hospital gown laying down flat on my stomach on an uncomfortable hospital cot and my family all with me. My mom and dad were in the chairs aligning the wall and my brothers in the waiting room (probably) pacing. I could see them in my mind and it was a rather funny site. My head was turned sideways on the patent seat so I could stare at Micah who sat right beside me with a worried grimace, yet encouraging smile. When the doctor came in, he squeezed my hand more firmly than before, his eyes boring into my eyes as they had been for the past 30 minute's non-stop.

"Alright, Mrs. Purser, I'm Dr. Stilzer. I hear you've been having abnormal bruising for the past 6 months as well as dizziness, tiredness, and lack of appetite, correct?"

The answers went on like this for a good hour or so, then he had Micah untie my gown (since he was closest) and I slid it to my sides, still on my stomach. He pocked and prodded and came to the assumption that I should have a bone marrow sample and blood tests done. Though, he was careful not to mention for what. He let us do them today while we were in town, and mom and dad let Micah go back to have them take the sample (although I assumed it was because they wanted to speak with the doctor without my presence). After crying, screaming, and wailing my way through the bone marrow sample (I thought I was going to die) I gave blood and we went back to the hotel, where I ended up sleeping in Micah and my brother's room, in Micah's bed, still fully clothed. I was exhausted...

Then, the next week the doctor called and requested that we make the drive back to Seattle to discuss my results and options. I knew then that it was bad. Kaleb, Kason, and Kai couldn't make it, due to school, but Micah insisted on coming as expected. So, here I am now...walking back to the doctor's office to talk. My parents were ahead of Micah and me, so he quickly leaned down and pecked my lips before we sauntered into the room and seated ourselves.

After some gibberish I couldn't understand, came the one word I knew: Leukemia. Time froze. Mom clutched dad's body for support and looked rather faint, Daddy himself looked pale and I could've sworn I saw tears in my big bad wolf of a father's eyes. But the worst reaction by far was Micah's. He broke into sobs...never in my life have I seen the boy cry..._NEVER_...not even as kids...but, here he was, my 6 foot 4 man of pure muscle-y mass, bawling like a baby into his hands. But me, I just sat there. Calm as ever. Even on the ride home. When we stopped to eat. Then we stopped for gas. Then at the hotel...through the lobby, the elevator...but when I shut the door to the bathroom, I broke like Micah did. I cried and cried. I knew they could hear me, but they let me be to figure this all out. Sometime after my breakdown I must've blacked out because I awoke to warm, burly arms lifting me up.

"Micah?" I asked groggily, wiping my eyes.

"Shh...I'm here baby. I always will be. I promise you, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed my cheek as he laid us both down onto the bed and I curled into his body where I was safe.

_Wish I could say the same thing_ I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! GOD BLESS!<strong>

**PS-Kallie Purser is Jared & Kim's daughter. She has three brothers:a twin-Kaleb, Kameron-14, and Kai-7...and Micah is Sam & Emily's son. He has one brother and a little sister: Evan and Charlie (short for Charlotte)**


	2. My prerogative now:Still Not Dead

Here we sat uncomfortably on the Uley family's sofa. Mom, Dad, Uncle Sam, and Aunt Emily were all staring at each other awkwardly. Micah was seated at my side. We had decided to tell them first and separate from everyone else, considering everyone knew they were going to one day be my in-laws. Thanksgiving was in two days, that's when we'd tell the remainder of the pack family.

"Kallie…" Micah whispered into my ear, releasing my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him hopelessly, begging him for help with my eyes. Understandment filled his features as he pulled me closer.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Emily blurted, finally breaking the silence that was beginning to drown me.

"Um, mom, dad. We have something to tell you." Micah started, licking his lips nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I think we got that part…" Sam replied impatiently.

"Well, uh…" He looked back at me. We were both at a loss for words. How do you explain this? How do you just come out and tell a couple who are practically your second parents that you're dying and their son is wasting his time with a dead girl? It puts a whole new perspective on the 'imprinting theory'. If the imprint was simply to find the best to carry on the gene, then why would the alpha imprint on a sick girl? A girl with a death sentence thrown in her lap?

"OH MY _GOD_! Kallie's _pregnant_?" Emily suddenly shouted, standing from her seat by Sam. Micah looked shocked and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks at her quick assumption.

"What? No, no! Not even close!" Micah stuttered, caught off guard.

"_WHAT_?" my dad suddenly growled, shaking slightly. "You've stolen my little girl's innocence? You little piece of scum-"

"Dad, no!" I was the one to interrupt this time. Things were getting way out of hand and totally off topic. "We haven't even done anything like that yet." My face practically was on fire as I said the next part. "We're both still very much virgins. Geesh."

My dad hadn't phased in 4 years, since Kai's birth, but was pretty close in that moment. The combination of mom's hand on his arm in warning and my words of reassurance calmed him down.

"Oh…uh, sorry." He sat down slightly embarrassed himself. Mom slapped him on the back of the head. He rubbed the spot and shot her a half-hearted glare.

"So…what is it?"

"I'm dying." I blurted, suddenly wanting nothing more than to get this all over with. "I have stage 2 Leukemia and I'm dying. I'm starting chemo therapy soon, and going to try many different forms of treatment to see what works….but I'm _dying_. Even if I go into remission, it has a large probability of coming back. I'm going to die."

I took a deep breath.

…_silence…_

I finally looked up at their faces. Both were frozen solid, Emily looking straight at me, Sam staring blankly at his son. I could already tell their thoughts. The exact thoughts I'd been having every night since the diagnosis. _Why would the fates tie Micah to me?_ Because everyone who was in on the pack secret knew that an imprinter would only live a few seconds more after his imprint. Enough seconds to end his own life.

When I was sentenced to die, _Micah_ was sentenced to die.

I knew this; I'm no idiot.

"Oh, sweetheart, that's why you've been having the dizzy spells and passing out…" Sam ran off in realization, putting the pieces together like we had all done.

"And why you passed up my Chocolate Reese's pie the other day." Emily continued. I was a sucker for Aunty-Em's cooking, but her Chocolate Reese's pie held a high regard in my mind. She'd eyed me suspiciously that day that I'd passed it up. Truth is, after sneaking out unnoticed, I had puked in the upstairs bathroom. The smell of the cheeseburgers and hot dogs had made my stomach turn, and I was sincerely grateful and surprised that none of the wolves with supernatural-enabled hearing had noticed my not-so-quiet gagging above them. Except for Micah; he had held my hair back like he has faithful every time.

"Yes." I took a sip of the glass of water Aunty-Em had fixed for each of us and placed it back on its coaster.

"Oh, baby." Suddenly I was engulfed in Emily's arms, being wrenched up from the couch and out of Micah's arms. I could feel each cold drop of water as they hit my shoulder and couldn't help but shed my own tears onto her blouse.

"I'm so sorry. It's not fair! Why…._why_?" I suddenly found myself asking.

"Sweetheart, no one will ever understand why things like this happen to certain people and not to others. But I know you, and you are a tough girl. A _fighter_! I'd bet my last dollar that you'll outlive all of us, so don't you dare go and start talking like that, you hear me?" I nodded my head feebly "Good. Because you'll be okay. Nothing's gonna happen to you." The firmness and certainty in her voice almost had me believing her. _Almost._

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was sitting on my bed in my flannel plaid pants and Micah's long-sleeved, over-sized shirt I stole a while back. I had my curls pulled into a messy bun atop my head and my glasses on the tip of my nose as I searched ad read in earnest interest on my laptop. Micah was lying beside me; head leant against my thigh, watching my plasma TV on the opposite wall.<p>

"Hey babe." He looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Hm?" He questioned.

"Listen to this blog entry this guy wrote. He was diagnosed with Leukemia and began a blog to write about his process. This is a post frommm…August 2010."

"A long time ago." He mumbled.

"Yes, a very long time ago. This is what he said: 'They locked a 23-year-old in a cage and told him he might die and never get out ever again. Again, anyone who knew me when I was younger… I'm free and as far as I'm concerned I've got a license to die. Not that I'm going to, I worked damn hard not to – but goddamn if that isn't my prerogative now.

I have these moments every once-in-a-while when I see a couple kissing or beautiful clouds over some scenery and all I can think is "still not dead" – nice try and all but I'll die when I please.'"

It was a good few minutes of silence before either of us felt the need to speak again.

"That's how you feel?"

"That's how I feel."

He slowly rose up to sit beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"Baby, you're gonna live, I promise you. I'll do everything in my might, okay? I think it's good that you're researching this entire out and learning about what you're going to have to be dealing with, but maybe you shouldn't make it your life."

"Oh, so I shouldn't make it my life, just let it _take _it?" I asked niftily.

"No! Not what I meant at all! I just mean…maybe you should take a break. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and we all know that'll be hard enough as it is."

"Yeah. True, let's just go to bed, I'm tired. Stay with me?" I put on my best puppy-dog face.

"Of course." He replied, kissing my lips before removing my laptop from my lap and lifting me up so he could move down the blankets.

* * *

><p>"Thank GOD that's over." I replied, muffled against Micah's suprisingly clothed chest. Emily let the guys get away with no shirts, but Holidays were one of few exceptions where she found shirts to be necessary.<p>

"I think they all took it pretty well, considering."

"Considering…." I lingered off. We all let Dad make the announcement, and of course answer the million questions that were fired off rapidly at him. The older generation of Billy Black, Quil Sr., and Sue were brought to tears, but more so astounded; Astounded at the fact that their tribe's future alpha was in jeopardy by one teen girl's diagnoses. Mom and Dad's generation were sympathetic and tore up; more so because they were all like my aunts and uncles. I was showered with hugs from them. Then came my generation; my brothers and sisters. They took it the hardest. My brothers still seething, had to leave the room when the questions got too much, my closest girlfriend-Lilly-bawled onto my shoulder, refusing to release my hand the rest of the night.

"They just love you." I sighed.

"Yeah, that's the problem. They are too attached." I turned out of his embrace and turned to look off the Uley's back porch into the woods.

"They are supposed to be attached; to you. They are your family."

"Attached to a dead girl; sounds exhilarating." I replied sarcastically. Suddenly, two warm arms yanked me around, holding my arms so tight I was afraid they would break them off.

"Why? Why do you have to keep this attitude? What happened to what you read to me last night, huh? Do you not believe that? I THOUGHT YOU TOLD ME THAT'S HOW YOU FELT! Well, if that's how you feel, then you wouldn't be standing here spouting out this- this…this _bullshit_!" He bellowed angrily into my face. I was in shock. Micah had _never _spoken to anyone like that before, but most certainly not me. He was always the laid-back, easy-going guy.

"Micah, please-"I whimpered.

"WHAT? Please what, Kallie? Please let you keep on damning yourself? I'm sorry, but I didn't fall in love with a girl that gives up on life so easily without a fight."

"You also didn't fall in love with a girl who was dying. Sounds like I'm speaking the truth here. The only bullshit I'm hearing is coming out off my jack-ass of a boyfriend's mouth! Now _let go of me_, before I scream!" I warned in a deadly voice. But, instead, he yanked me closer.

"_NO! _I will NOT! Not until you understand that you are not leaving me. You are not...I'm not gonna let go of you so easily." He replied quietly at the end, tears falling from his eyes.

"You better not." Then I kissed him, because there was nothing else in the world to do. Nothing I could do, nothing Micah could do. Our future was uncertain, but one thing was-we weren't giving up on each other. My body may give up on me, but I wasn't giving up on my chance at a life with Micah.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey y'all! SOOOO sorry bout the long wait! But, my pawpaw was diagnosed with a brain tumor and we had to move in with im ot care for him (which meant no wifi-but as you could assume, that was the LEAST of my worries). Unfortunately, he passed away Dec 4 and we buried him that following thursday. As you could imagine, writing about someone dying was exactly appealing to me, but right now I am over-looking the gorgeous mountains of Tennessee and enjoying the natural beauty of life. =) Hope all of you get to witness the amazing realization of what a gift life is, because it's overwheliming and garaunteed to bring you to tears or a burst of sheer happiness! To be quite honest, review if you want to, if not, don't...but instead of begging for a review-I'm going to ask that y'all get out sometime this next month and just examine the world around you and think about where you wanna be this next year-life's to short to get to the end and then realize you forgot to do something or say something to someone. =) Hope you all find what you need! GOD BLESS!<strong>

**PS- The blog entry was taken from a real blog written by a 23-year old named Austin. I encourage all of you to check it out. It literally brought me to tears. The link is: **


	3. Jump Then Fall With Me

"Welp, first day of chemotherapy is tomorrow." I replied nonchalantly.

"Are you scared?" Lilliy whispered from the stool beside me. We both sat at the bar to Aunty-Em's kitchen, sipping on a chocolate milkshake Sam had made for us. He knew how much we liked them and made it a tradition to make me and Lilly one every time we came over. That's pretty much all he could make though. He left the hard-core cooking to Emily, and for that, we were grateful!

"A little." I admitted quietly, looking down at the chocolate liquid and turning it with my straw. I noticed Uncle Sam stop for a few seconds and look at me at Lilly's question.

"I would be terrified. Don't you lose your hair?" she asked. That was a worry of mine, after all I loved my long, unusually thivk. Ink-black hair, but it wasn't the biggest worry I'd had.

"Probably." I stated shortly.

"Well, how long will you be in the hospital?"

"A month, give or take. Depends on progress."

"Well, I promise to come visit you, Kal. I'll even have Jace drive me up everyday after work if you'd like."

"No, Lilly, you don't have to do that, honestly. I'll be fine, I promise. Just call everyday, that'll make me feel better, kay?" I gave her a little smile.

"Kay, if you're sure. But I will come visit you at least twice a week! Just warning you! You're my bestest girlfriend!" I laughed, "But I gotta go now, Jace is probably wondering where I'm at. Bye, love you."

I hugged her back tightly. "Love you too. I'll see you soon." When I pulled back there were tears in her eyes.

"Ok." And with that, she turned and hurried out the door. I stared after her.

"You know she's freaking out, right? Micah tells me Jace is stressed out during patrols because of Lilly. She's not sleeping and barely eating. He wasn't going to tell you, but I figured you could handle it; after everything else, you could handle this. She just loves you." I heard Uncle Sam say from behind me. I turned to see him at the other side of the bar in front of me with the towel he'd been previously wiping down the counter with over one shoulder.

" I know she just loves me and is worried, but I'd really appreciate it if people would just not put their entire lives on hold for me." I mumbled embarrassedly.

"Kallie-bug, you aren't a hinderence for anyone in this big family of ours. We all love you and right now, besides our imprints and children, you are our top priority. That's the way it is; that's the way family works." He smiled gently at me. Sam was a good father. He had to be for the way Micah, Noah, Ethan, and Sky had turned out. But, truth is, he was great with all the pack children. Wisdom just seemed to sprout from him easily.

"I know, I just don't like all this attention directed at me. It's one thing being on stage and singing, another when it's real life." He nodded in understandment.

"I get it. You are a modest girl; I like to think that's one of the reason's my son is wrapped around your pretty little finger." I blushed and giggled.

"One of many." Came that voice that sent shivers down my spine every time I heard it, as warm hands wrapped around my torso. He buried his head in the nook of my neck and kissed the skin there.

"You're home early." I sighed contently, leaning back against him.

"Mmm.." he mumbled, vibrating against my neck. "Decided to take the day off to spend with my favorite girl."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with tomorrow, would it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Eh, caught me. I just thought we could spend your last day free from confinement having fun."

"Have I mentioned I love you lately?" I asked jokingly.

"Not in the past five minutes." He chuckled, turning me on the stool so I faced him. He leant down and kissed my lips.

"Well then, I…." I paused, "really want to get out of here and do something. Come on, daylight's wasting." I laughed, sliding out from under him and grabbing my jacket. Uncle Sam laughed from where he'd sat at the breakfast table, going through mail.

"That, little girl, was not fair!" He pointed accusingly at me, with a huge smile on his face.

"So, watcha gonna do about it?" I teased, stretching my arms out like 'bring it on'.

"Second thought, we could just stay here…" he backed up a few steps.

"No! _Please, _no!" he chuckled evily.

"Fine, let's go, baby." He slung an arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek sloppily.

"Bye Uncle Sam!" I threw over my shoulder.

"Bye, Kallie. Bye, Son."

"Bye, Dad. Tell mom we won't make dinner tonight."

"Kay." And with that, Micah shut the door.

"So, where to?" He asked, opening the passenger door to his 1967 black Camaro that he'd worked two years to pay for and was still paying off Sam and Emily for, allowing me to get in. He ran round to his side and jumped in, cranking his 'baby' up. I sware, sometimes I think he loves the car more than me.

"Umm….hmmm. I don't know."

"How bout we just drive for now and see where we end up?" he suggested and I had a feeling he already knew exactly what we were going to be doing.

"Okay?" he laughed.

"You sound unsure."

"That's because I see that glint in your eye. You've got something planned." I accused.

"Damn! You're good!" He exclaimed.

"No, I just know you very well."

"That, you do." He reached over, placing a warm hand on my thigh and squeezing lightly.

After a few moments of silence eating me, I turned on the radio and was immediately greeted by blaring Bruno Mars.

"I'm guessing I was the last one to mess with your radio?" I laughed.

"No, I like to find my inner feminine side." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and began searching through the dashboard-compartment and on the spotless floorboard.

"Hmm…where's my mix- cd? I could've sworn I left it in here last…"

"I don't know. Haven't seen it lately. Maybe it's at Lilly's?"

"Hm, maybe. Oh! I love this song!"

I sang at the top of my lungs until I couldn't anymore, but I forced myself through the end of the song. Micah was used to my usual overly-loud car-singing.

"I love to watch you sing. You look so happy and carefree. Plus you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He glanced over at me, smiling.

"Biased." I 'coughed'.

"What? It's the truth! You're amazing." He looked over at me, staring deeply into my eyes.

After a few seconds of gazing, I hit his chest with the back of my hand.

"Drive, before you kill _both _of us." He chuckled.

"Yes, ma'am."

After a little while of driving, he pulled off the side of the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he leapt out and opened my door, grabbing my hand and helping me out.

"No where too far. Just follow me."

"Into the woods? You better not get us lost!"

"Are you kidding me? I know these woods inside and out; I run them everyday. Giant morphing dog, remember?"

I laughed. "Oh, right."

After a few stumbles and tripping on my part, Micah finally resolved to carrying me piggy-bag, which I was sort of thankful for.

"Cover your eyes."

"Okay." I shoved my head into his shoulder.

"No peeking." He sang jokingly.

"Promise."

"Okay, open your eyes." He replied setting me on my feet.

"Oh my God! How did you find this?" I shrieked. In front of me in a small clearing was the 'clubhouse' Sam, my dad and Paul had made for all of us kids when we were in early elementary school. After we got into junior high, it had became a distant memory. But seeing it here before me, it brought back all those old memories of imagination we had as a kid.

"I found it on patrol last week and wanted to surprise you with it. Remember the last time we came here?" I laughed.

"How could I not? Our first kiss when we were only 10."

"Yes, you kissed me and then I begged you not to tell your brothers."

"Scaredy cat."

"I knew they'd kick my ass. Do you not remember how big they were and how small I was?"

"Huh, yeah. You were the runt….This is amazing. So many memories." I replied running my hand along one of the wooden beams carved with our names.

"Here, let's carve something new," he crouched down, flipped open his pocket knife, and dug the blade into the wood of the opposite beam.

"Micah & Kallie 2028. I like it." I approved from over his shoulder and he blew the excess wood away.

"Me too." We stayed crouched there in comfortable silence for God knows how long, just staring at our names. I rested my chin on his shoulder and tilted to the side to kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Love you more."

"I seriously doubt it." I said truthfully.

"Why?" he turned to look at me.

"Because I love you so much it hurts, so if you love me more than this than it must be unbearable." I stated with conviction. He suddenly grasped the back of my head and pulled me forward, gluing his lips to mine, catching me off guard. He kissed me so hard, I thought I was going to faint from lack of air. It took a moment to react and kiss him back, I just sat there feeling him kiss me and feel the love he felt for me. I was suddenly astounded that two people on this earth could ever love each other more than we did.

We broke apart breathlessly, resting our foreheads together.

"So, give me a run down of tomorrow one more time." I replied. He laughed, still breathless from our prior engagement.

"We went through this last night with your dad."

"I know, but I wasn't listening." He shook his head at me.

"Okay, so we leave here at 8:30 in the morning. We have to get to Seattle, catch a bite to eat, check in at the hospital, unloade our stuff, then get to a room and get settled. Then we go from there. So, am I gonna be your wake up call in the morning?"

I laughed. "Probably."

"I figured. I'll wake you up at 7, okay?" I shook my head.

"I'm scared, Micah." I looked up at him, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh, baby, I know. But, I'll never leave you, okay? The whole time you're there, I won't leave your side, promise."

"What about school?"

"I didn't have the best record in attendance at school anyways, what with the pack and all. Besides, I'll just go back and get a GED or make up the work like I have before."

"Same and Emily must think horrible of this, though."

"No, you know mom and dad adore you and wouldn't have it any other way!"

"But, I still feel bad."

"You shouldn't. Come on, wanna watch the clouds like we used to?"

"Sure." I smiled and laid back against the slightly damp, tall weeds of the ground. It was actually one of the most beautiful days I'd seen in La Push since early Summer. Clear sky, no rain, and was slightly warmer than usual winter time.

"That does not look like Johnny Depp! It looks like an elephant!" I protested, pointing at one of the clouds we had argued over what they favored.

"An elephant? What the hell? How did you make an elephant out of that?" he laughed.

"Uh, how did you make Johnny _Depp _out of that?"

"Whatever."

"Ha! Forfeit! I win; elephant!"

"You are such a kid."

"You know you love it." I accused as he wrapped me back up in his arms.

"Of course, I love absolutely _everything_ about you! From your eyes, to your cute little nose," I squealed as he sloppily kissed each thing he mentioned, "your dimples, your lips, and your gorgeous black hair." He began running his finger through my hair and my smile slowly faded.

"Micah?"

"Hm?"

"What about when I don't have any hair? When I'm ugly and look like an alien or a pre-pubescant boy? Will you still think I'm pretty?"

"What?" he froze, completely not expecting that question from me.

"Never mind, it was a stupid question."

"Why would you question how I feel about you?"

"Just forget it." I moved away from him, but he held me tighter.

"No, I won't. I thought you knew. You are the most beautiful girl within existence. I will always find you attractive and completely sexy. You are gorgeous to me, baby! And if I have to tell you that every moment of every day, fine by me. I will."

"I know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You existed."

"Mush." I rolled my eyes, giggling.

"Facts." He poked my side jokingly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too; more than my own life. Come on, let's go, I've got something else to show you." He stood and reached down to help me up.

"Kay."

As he carried me back to the car I couldn't help thinking about how life was seriously going to be different after tomorrow. I had no clue what the would hold and terrified me to the core; I was one that always liked to be certain of what I was getting into. This was like just jumping head-first with no life-vest on.

In the car, driving again, it was silent. We drove for a little while until we were at the beach, neither saying anything, just sitting in comfortable silence. I think we both knew what was on each others mind's.

"I know you love the ocean, but since the water is freezing, I figured we could just go for a walk." He said sheepishly.

"Aw, I'd love that! God knows when I'll get to see the ocean again." I smiled, getting out of the car before he could. He walked around the front of the car and grabbed my small hand in his huge, rough one. It was around 5 o'clock, so the sun was beginning to set and was bright, and the light shining on his already perfect face was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare as we walked. From his full, dark eyebrows that shadowed the brown pools of his eyes to the masculine angles of his face, he could easily swoon any female over without saying a word. He looked stunning in just his ripped up, tan cut-offs and an olive-green cotton shirt.

"Hungry?" he suddenly asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Um, yes, very hungry actually." He smiled and pointed to the ground besides a huge boulder of one of the cliffs. There was a small blanket with a basket besides it that I recognized to be Emily's from many picnic's we'd had as children. Besides the basket was the old boombox he kept in his room.I smiled.

"You did this for me?"

"Well…yeah. I wanted to do something special for you, and I know you aren't into overly-expensive, lavish things, so I figured this was suitable." His cheeks were tinged pink.

"It's perfect. You're too good to me."

"Hardly. Come on, I'm starving." His stomach growled at that moment as if to back him up. We laughed.

I sat down on the blanket and he began going through the contents of the woven basket.

"Okay, chocolate milk, peanut butter sandwiches, pickles, and chips with French onion dip." He handed me a plastic baggy with my sandwich and wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed and grabbed the ziplog baggy from him.

"Lays Wavy potato chips?"

"Of course!" he said as if it were ridiculous to have it any other way.

"Oh my God, my favorite foods in the entire world! You are the best, Boo!" I squealed.

"I know." He replied cockily.

After devouring our food, leaving nothing behind, he started messing with the buttons of the boombox. Suddenly I heard the first few notes of my favorite song in the entire world and I realized it was my mix-cd I had been searching for earlier that night.

"You little liar!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"I had to, it was all part of the plan. Speaking of which, would you car to dance?" he asked, offering me his hand, which I took willingly.

He placed his other hand on my opposite hip and I laid my head against his chest. He dipped his head down and nuzzled my ear and we began to sway slowly to the beat of the music.

I felt so loved in that moment, I was overwhelmed . I tried to keep the tears at bay, but the were pushing their way forward anyways. Micah must've felt the drop of water on his overly-sensitive skin, because he stopped and pulled me back.

"You okay, baby?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know." I replied numbly.

"Don't hold it back baby, you've been taking this better than all of us expected you to. To be honest, everyone's been waiting for you to bust."

"I've just been in shock I suppose. It hasn't really hit yet. I've only heard the words, ya know? Bu tomorrow I'll have to live it and I can't comprehend that. It's like someone's just telling me a story, but it's not my life. I'm healthy! A 100% healthy, 16 year old girl with a huge life in front me. I can't be sick, it's impossible. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Things don't always go like we think they should, but we make it through. This si just a little speedbump, we will pick back up and keep going."

"And you'll do that if I don't make it? You'll pick back up and keep going?" he didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"Exactly. This is serious. I have _cancer_! I am dying! Every second I'm just getting closer! These people are going to shoot me up with drugs and put my body through something it wasn't built to go through trying to beat fate. Well, maybe fate is faster. Maybe fate is stronger. What if I die before these treatments even help? Or maybe they won't even help at all! I could live, but I could die just as easily as I could live. We don't know what will happen!" I exclaimed.

"You think I don't know that?" he whispered too calmly "You think that thought doesn't go through my mind every single day? That possibility haunts me, it terrifies me, and the fact that it _is_ a possibility pisses me off like hell!"

"You never talk about it."

"Because _you _never talk about it. I figured you weren't ready and I wouldn't push you until you were. Like I said before, everyone's expecting you to break, it's not the question of _if_ it's going to happen, it's w_hen_. And I love you too much to cause you anymore pain that you'll already have to go through." We were still moving in a small circle, back and forth, even thought the music had changed to a faster tempo to a song I knew well. I closed my eyes and hummed along, tired of talking.

"_Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
>Don't be afraid to<br>Jump then fall  
>Jump then fall into me<br>Be there, never gonna leave you  
>Say that you wanna be with me too<br>So I'm a stay through it all  
>So jump then fall<em>."

"I think that's the only Taylor Swift song I approve of." I chuckled, moving my chin to rest on his chest, looking up at him.

"It is a rather fitting song for us, isn't it?"

"It is…You know what I think we should do?" he asked.

"What?"

"We should jump off this cliff and fall together. Whatever hits us on the way down doesn't matter, because we will both land together, on our own two feet." I smiled genuinely.

"That sounds like a genius plan."

"It's a deal."

"It's a deal." I repeated as we continued to sway to the music. I then knew that no matter what happened the next few years or so, we would have each other. And as long as I had that one constant in my life, I knew I could go on and fight through this race we call life.


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

"Do it."

"Do it?" Mom questioned from behind me.

"Yes…I said do it." I replied again.

"Okay." She whispered solemnly as she flipped the razor on and the blades started grinding. I took one last look, close my eyes, and take in a deep breath. Micah squeezes my hand from beside me. I told him he didn't have to stay, but I figured he would anyways. I was right.

Throughout the entire past two weeks, he has not left my side, except to go to the cafeteria, bathe, and occasionally take a walk; but he usually saved the latter to do with me.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz…._

My eyes remained closed as lock after lock fell to the floor. I heard one of my brothers talking as they walked into the room, only to stop with a deep intake of breath.

Ok, that was definitely _not_ reassuring. But I can't blame him. What would any normal person's reaction be when walking into a room to see your sister half bald and having her head shaved.

The sound of the clippers stopped suddenly while I was lost in my thoughts and I realized it was over. It was done and there was nothing I could do to reverse it. I was bald.

I must've sat there for a while just like that, because eventually I felt my mother squeeze my shoulders from behind me and whisper in my ear.

"Kallie, baby, you need to open your eyes. Get it all over with the sooner, the better."

I nodded my head and did just that. Staring back at me in the bathroom mirror was not Kallie Purser, the girl who lived life care-free, singing and running around with her crazy brother and sneaking around to have makeout sessions with the love of her life. No, this was the new Kallie Purser. The Kallie Purser that lived her life caged into a 10x12 ft hospital room tied down to a hard mattress; the Kallie Purser that didn't have the energy to run with her brothers or to even hardly kiss her boyfriend. The Kallie Purser that was in the midst of a battle, her armor on, and her weapons steady. The Kallie Purser that was ready to fight anything that came her way. The aged look in the girl in the mirror's eyes was what really astounded me the most, not the baldness, not the bags or dark circles under those eyes….just the eyes themselves. Because they held so much.

Pain, misery, determination, love, confusion, uncertainty. They held them all.

"Babe, say something." Micah said quietly, giving my hand a tug.

"Umm...I don't know what to say." I replied.

"Are you okay?"

"That's a really stupid question, Micah." I turned to him and smiled jokingly.

"You know what I mean." He, however, remained serious and stoic. The smile melted from my face.

"I will be." I said solidly.

"Okay."

I turned back to the mirror and ran a hand over my now bare scalp. I could see my father's reflection from where he sat in one of the rather uncomfortable chairs behind me, hunched over, elbows on his knees, hands together and in front of his mouth as if he was praying. He met my gaze. I smiled softly at him. He just stared blankly as a tear rolled down his face before he stood ubruptly and left. My gaze slowly went back to my lap.

"Jared!" Mom called after him, following him into the hall.

"Will you help me back to the bed, please? I'm feeling tired." I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." Micah whispered as he lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could walk perfectly fine, and he knew that, but this was the most physical contact we could have in a day and we relished in that.

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes, he kissed my forehead.

"Can you just hold me?" I asked when he went to put me down in my bed. He crawled himself up into my bed and continued cradling me like a baby, tucking my head under his chin.

He began humming a soft tune, which soothed me to a near comatose-state.

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" I said, more then asked. He chuckled softly.

"Yeah….yeah, we are gonna be just fine, baby." I smiled.

"Good."

I hugged the bin closer to my chin as I continued emptying the remains of my stomach into it. I had been vomiting for the past hour or so, off and on. It was rough.

"Water?" Dad asked from beside me, getting the bin and placing it on the near table by the bed and holding up the straw of my water to my mouth. I greedily took a sip, eager to wash down the horrid flavor haunting my mouth.

"Sorry. I know this can't be much fun for you either." I commented, wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Sorry? You can't help it baby girl. It's hardly anything worthy of being apologetic over. I love you, I'm here for you." He smiled in a tight manner, though his words had been jovial.

"Dad, you don't have to pretend or try to be strong for me." I said, staring into his eyes.

"I'm not."

"Come on." I tilted my head and gave him a weary look.

"Okay…I'm scared as hell. I don't see how you have been so strong when you're the one going through this and I'm terrified just watching it. You're so strong and it makes me feel so proud that you're my daughter, but at the same time I can't help but feel week for not being there more for you."

"Daddy, you've been good to me these past few weeks! Just think, another couple of weeks and we can go home!" He smiled softly and patted my leg.

"Yep. Home…sounds nice." He finally concluded, before giving me a real smile which I returned, before suddenly grabbing my bin and heaving into it.

"I love you so much." Micah said, gazing into my eyes.

"I love you more." I smiled.

"Ugh! Gag me already and put me out of my _misery_!" My brother, Kason, groaned from the other side of me. I was currently being administered my daily chemo treatment. There was room enough for two people in my little area max, so Micah always went, along with whoever felt like stomaching it that day.

"You're just jealous. Wait till Kaitlyn finally notices you and y'all fall in love. Then you'll get it."

He groaned again, but this time louder. He'd had a MAJOR crush on Kaitlyn Clearwater, Seth's daughter, and I'd happened to to get him to tell me after a lot of manipulating and ice poured over his head at wee hours of the night. Hehe. I smile at the memory.

"I told you not to tell anybody!"

"Oh, come on! It's only Micah!"

"Yeah! Micah who shares his thoughts with only 12 other guys on the rez!" He said the last part quieter.

"I can control my thoughts, little man." Micah said, leaning over to ruffle his hair in the way he hates.

"Dude, be cool!" He protested grouchily, rubbing back down his black locks. We laughed at his attempts. He's recently discovered he could look decent. In other words, he's found vanity. Or vanity found him.

"I think I'm gonna go find Kaleb." He grumbled, standing up and stalking off.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Micah sighed contently, and before I could ask what he meant, he leaned over and kissed me lingeringly on the mouth. I sighed into it.

"Wow, I forgot the effect those lips have on me." He whispered into my mouth.

"Mmm…it has been too long. I'm sorry." I say guiltily,

"Hey, you can't help that your parents, brothers, or a nurse is always around or you're tired and always sleeping…or puking." I chuckled at the last part.

"I know, but….still."

"Yeah, I know…still…" He smiled.

"Can you just shut up and kiss me again?" I giggle.

"As you wish, my dear." And kiss me he did. OH. MY. GOD. It got far too hot and steamy there for a moment to be in public. His tongue grazed mine and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. He smirked against my mouth cockily. I pulled back and hit his shoulder with what little force I could, which ust made him laugh louder.

"You're so mean." I 'fake-pout'.

"Eh, you know you love it."

"That I do." I smile.


	5. Homecoming

**Hey! I'm back! SOOO sorry for the long, horrid wait! I'm an awful updater, but my life is SO crazy! I have come to the conclusion that I have far too many hobbies than would be deemed healthy for one female. But, that's how I prefer my life-busy and aggravatingly slam-packed. **

**Hope you all like this chapter, not promises, but I already have some of the next chapter written out as well =) Maybe if you review well, you might get it sooner? LOL, just maybe...**

**ANYWAYS...enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>2 months into my stay at the hospital and it was trickling into one, slow, monotonous memory. Every week was the same.<p>

Monday-wake up, eat a small breakfast, puke up small breakfast, watch Good Morning America with Mom, go for a walk with Micah to the garden, go to chemotherapy, go back to the room to nap until 5, dinner, bed

Tuesday-wake up, eat even smaller breakfast, puke until dry-heaving, doze through Good Morning America with Mom, go to chemotherapy, go back to my room and wait for Dad to arrive with Kai & Kaleb to let them visit me for a while and then he and Mom switch and Mom goes back home with Kai & Kaleb until Saturday when they switch again

Wednesday-wake up, skip breakfast, dry heave, go to chemotherapy, go back to my room and watch reruns of last season's football games with Dad

Thursday-wake up, go to chemotherapy, play poker with dad, go for a walk with Micah

Friday-wake up, go to chemotherapy, watch reruns on TV Land with Micah & Dad

Saturday-wake up, go to chemotherapy, nap until Mom comes with Kai & Kaleb, spend the day with the family while Micah goes back home to spend the weekend with his family and help out with pack business.

Sunday-wake up, eat breakfast, try to look semi-presentable for whatever visitors will come (since this is really the only free day any members of the pack have out of their week), and then wait for Micah to come back with newly washed clothes packed for the week and a gift that he always brings me weekly. Due to the longdrive from La Push to Seattle and the fact that he doesn't leave until after dark so he can enjoy being home and his family, he usually doesn't arrive until after midnight.

The only slight difference was that the past month I haven't had to have anymore chemo treatments. Now I am only waiting for my immune system to build back up until they allow me to go home and I'll have an appointment later to check out process. If it's good, I'll get to stay home and come back again later to check it out again. If not, then I have to repeat this process over again or potentially change treatments. Which I could only imagine what else was out there for them to do to my body. Chemo was hell enough.

This is pretty much my routine….boring, right?

"Kallie, I think it's about time you got some shut-eye. You need all the rest you can get."Violet, the middle-aged nurse I'd grown fairly fond of this past month during my stay at the hospital, said, successfully breaking me out of my reverie. I'd actually grown close to all the nurses, doctors, and staff here; but living here and seeing these people daily kind of makes that easy, I guess.

"Aw! Five more minutes, PLEASE VIOLET!" I whined. I felt the vibrations from Micahs chest beneath the shoulder I had leant up against him as he chuckled. We all knew Violet had a soft spot for me.

"Fine! Five minutes! But that's it, young lady!" She replied, pointing her finger at me with a stern look that we all knew was totally fake, as she backed out shutting the door behind her.

"You are so amazing. Even the nurses love you! Everyone that meets you loves you." Micah said. I turned my head a little towards the side to see him out of my peripherial vision. He was smiling adoringly down at me.

"Is that how I got you?" I joked, getting a loud laugh out of him.

"Oh, let me list the thousands of things that got me hooked on you!" I lightly hit the back of my hand against his stone-hard chest.

"Oh, hush."

"It's true!" He insisted, when I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever! New subject!" I whined.

"Okay, okay! But one day I'll convince you to see the beautiful, amazing person you are!"

"Kiss up." I mumbled, he carried on pretending not to hear me, although I knew he heard me perfectly clear.

"So, are you excited about tomorrow? Finally home, free from confinement!"

"Oh, yes! I miss my bed! I miss my friends, I miss Mom's homemade lasanga, Uncle Sam's milkshakes, I miss the beach, I miss our destination-less drives, I miss singing, I miss my piano, and I miss being FREE!" I sighed in longing.

"I'm sorry." Micah whispered, kissing my shoulder.

"Don't be. We can't control fate! This is obviously my fate, so we can't dwell on the things I'm missing. Such as Junior year, chilling on the beach with my friends, cliff-diving, sneaking out at night to go to parties with Lily, singing new gigs, kissing new boys. " I joked at the end, not really liking the new, serious mood that had risen. I'm tired of serious. Serious is everywhere in this place. It lurks the hallways and haunts each floor.

"Getting bored with me already, Ms. Purser?"

"Never." I smiled, leaning to the side to meet his lips half-way.

"Good." He muttered, breaking the kiss to smile.

Just as our lips had met again, Vi comes in through the door.

"Hey! Hey! Enough of that! Immune system is down, girl, you don't need any viruses or infections passed on through that boys saliva!"

"Are you saying I have cooties?" Micah feigned appaled.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. Now!" She demanded sternly, before brushing my hari back off my forehead and smile at me.

"Yes, ma'am!" With that, she turned off the light on her way back out. Micah climbed off of my bed and made himself comfortable in his make-shift bed on the pull-out sofa after following Vi's demand and only kissing my forehead.

After a few moments of silence, his loud snores filled the room. I rolled my eyes. That boy is something.

But, unfortunately, I was far from sleep. Pondering tomorrow's events, I wondered how everyone would welcome me back in. All of my family and the pack had come to visit at least once while I was here this past month, but it still felt somehow different going home and seeing them all. When they've seen me, it was in a hospital bed with IV's and machines hooked up to me, at home it'll just be me in my normal habitat, looking frail, pale, and bald.

I have a wig mom had bought the day after shaving my head and Kai brought me a hat one day while visiting, which had both quickly became my newest favorite accessories. They made me almost feel normal again.

Although they had all visited, they had only seen me with my wig. What if one of them sees me without it? Will they think I'm hideous? Will the kids be afraid of me? I don't wear it all of the time, and certainly not in the ocean, which I plan on swimming in, or at least putting my toes in if I feel up to it. Lately all I feel like doing is puking and sleeping.

Which is why I found it so odd that after an entire month of sleeping, I couldn't find sleep now.

But, eventually, after my thoughts of everything that could go wrong tomorrow evaded my exhausted mind, I slipped off into the normal deep slumber.

"KALLIEEEEEEEE!" I turned, suddenly startled, to see my best friend heading straight for me, arms wide open, before she yanked me into her arms and squeezed the breath out of me.

"Lily" I choked out, "Can't…br-eath."

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" She rushed out before letting go of me like I was on fire.

"It's okay." I laughed.

"God! I missed you SOOOOOOO much!" she squeeled, jumping up and down like a 5-year old.

"Ha-ha, I missed you too, Lil, but you it hasn't been that long! You visited me every week! Where's Braden?" Braden was Lily's on-again off-again boyfriend wince Junior high. He had turned wolf the same month Kaleb had, his father being a part of the first pack, he carried the gene. Needless to say, Lily was devastated when he hadn't imprinted on her, but came to the realization that not everyone imprints. Braden's parents, Brady and Abby, weren't imprints. But they were proof that one can have a perfectly happy life without one. If I didn't know better I'd swear that Brady had imprinted on Abby though. They were just as bad as the others.

"Well…." She looked down at her scuffed up black converse and bit her lip. The mantra she does when she is getting emotional and is trying to hide it.

"Again? You and that boy fight like cats and dogs! What happened this time?"

"I'll tell you later, right now is all about you!" She replied, grabbing me by the wrists and dragging me inside, Micah following me with my suitacase in his hand.

Lilly was a bit of a handful. She was…well, eccentric to say the least. She has died purple streaks sporadically through her black layered hair that she leaves thick and long. Last month it was red highlights. Her taste in fashion was dark. Black skinny jeans, black cut off shirts, combat boots. But she never liked the term 'goth' or 'emo'. She liked color, she just liked her "bad girl" image more and preferred to wear darker colors to keep it in tact. Only those closest to her knew about her bright pink Hello Kitty pj's she wore to bed every night.

I blame Braden for the 'bad girl' phase he has put Lily through. He, himself , is a genuine bad boy. Harley, check. Leather, check. Marlboro, check. Drunken nights at wild parties on the beach which he deems neccesary to drag me AND Lily to, check…..

"Hallie! You look so good!" exclaimed Rachel, Lily's mom, when she saw me from the living room where everyone sat. I knew it was a lie, but I let it go.

"Thank you, it's great to see you, Aunt Rachel! I missed y'all SO much!" I hugged her.

"Oh, we missed you too baby!" Next came the round of hugs from everyone who had so graciously congregated in Sam & Emily's house to welcome me home. It wasn't anything I'd construed up in my nightmares the night before at the hospital. It was home and I was crzy for thinking it would be anything less. Everyone had contributed to bringing food and we all filled up our plates and sat around the large dining table Uncle Sam had made Aunt Emily a bazillion years ago that could seat nearly every member of the pack family. We were growing quickly so it was hard to fit all of us, therefore the younger children sat at a table set up besides the dining room. Afterwards, Uncle Sam made everyone milkshakes, which I gulped down like a ravenous animal (God, I'd missed those things!) and Emily passed out her infamous Reese's pie which I downed in the same fashion. I was surprised to find that I seemed to be holding it all down well. It was a first in about two months. Of course, Uncle Embry, the cut-up, couldn't help himself but make a comment at my table manners.

"Did they not feed you these past two months, Kal?"

"Haha," I mumbled around a mouth-full of pie, "If you puked up everything you ate for two months, you'd be hungry too!"

"I'm _always_ hungry!" He shot back, to which I stuck my tongue out at him. He proceeded to do the same, until Lennay, his wife, put a hand on his arm.

"Alright, guys, are we two years old here?" she asked, to which everyone laughed, including me and Embry.

"So, Kallie…are you planning on starting school back up soon? The new semester starts next month." Emily asked me.

"Yeah, are you? I plan on going back." Micah said quietly to me.

"Ummm…I honestly don't know. I haven't thought much about it." I mumbled, looking down at the pie I was murdering with my fork. Truth is, I missed school and I REALLY wanted to return, but…what would I look like or feel like by then? My hair would hopefully be growing back in some more, as it's already started some this past week, but only in odd patches. It's incredibly vain, but I'm worried about how I'll look. What will they all think of me? Will I be a freak?

"Well, I'm sure everyone misses you and would love to have you back." Emily smiled kindly at me, which I tried to return, but failed miserably. That's one of the many things I love about Emily, she knew when to change the subject or drop things when someone was getting uncomfortable with the topic.

Micah gave me a strange look from the corner of my eye. He obviously noticed something wasn't right me either. I have a feeling it will be brought up later.

After everyone had ate, all of the men and children proceeded to flood out to the backyard and the women began cleaning up. I followed Micah outside and sat on the ground and picked at the grass while watching the guys play a rough game of football and the smaller children play tag on the other side of the large yard.

"Hey, Boo!" I looked up to see Lilly standing above me smiling.

"Hey." I patted the ground next to me and she sat.

"I missed you _so_ much, Hal!" she leaned her head on my shoulder and watched in the distance as her dad, Paul, takled my dad, who had the ball in his hands, to the ground with a loud thump. That was a hard hit. We both grimaced.

"_Paul! You son of a bitch! _I think you popped my damn shoulder out of place, bro!" My dad shouted, still lying on the ground.

"Yep, it's nice to be back." I replied to Lilly and we both laughed.

"Like old times, us being lazy watching our dad's act like fools and getting themselves hurt."

"I swear sometimes that they still think they are teenagers!" I heard the back screen door open and close with a bang and turned in time to see mom heading towards dad, ice pack in hand and annoyed expression on her face. After the millionth time getting hurt rough-housing, my mom gave him no sympathy.

"And invincible. They'll never grow up." Lily said, rolling her dark brown eyes before settling them on something. She looked unsettled.

I turned my head to try to figure out what, or who, she was looking at with such an expression only to find none other than Braden standing over to the side of my over-grown man-child of a father. Sighing heavily, I wrapped my arm around Lilly's shoulders to comfort her.

"Alright, spill."

"What?" she blinked innocently.

"You know what. What's up with you and 'Mr. Bad Boy' over there?" I asked, nodding over at Braden.

"It's a long story." That was always her excuse when she really wanted to talk about something but was acting like she didn't. I knew her language by know, what with being friends with her for my whole life.

"Okay, that's fine. You don't have to talk abo-"

"See the thing is," she interrupted me like I knew she would, "he just _really_ peeves me! _He_ is the one acting all distant lately! So the other night I went to a party and her was there grinding all up on Kendall, the whore, so I assumed that meant he was through with me. So, I decide not to ruin the night and I go find me a hottie to have fun with. I had a few beers and got a little out of hand, long story short, Braden found us in a secluded hallway making out and the guy had his hand up my shirt. Braden freaked and nearly made the guy shit his pants. I thought he was going to freakin' kill the dude. He grabbed me and dragged me outside after his little show, shoved me in his car, and proceeded to yell at me all the way to my house. Needless to say he called me some names that not even _he_ can get with calling me."

"Go girl! I would've castrated that fool!" I protested.

"Oh, trust me, that's in the future plans!" We laughed and went back to watching our dad's act like fools. Micah caught my eye and winked at me. I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well, glad to see one of us is still a love sick fool." Lily joked, bumping her shoulder into mine.

"What can I say?" I smiled shamelessly.

When the sun had set and darkness took over, everyone began leaving and heading separate ways. Micah and I hopped into his car and he drove us down to the beach. We didn't want this day to end just quite yet.

"You excited?" he asked, opening up my door and helping me out. He held my hand while I took off my shoes.

"Do you even have to ask?" I giggled. I'd been dying to revisit the beach the past couple of months. He smiled and held my hand as we walked through the sand towards the shore. The moon reflected beautifully off of the water, creating a magnifiscent scenery and really setting the mood. We sat down far enough away where the shore couldn't reach us, me sitting in between Micah's legs and leaning back into him, his strong, protective arms around me. Besides some teens down the shore having a bonfire and partying, it was just me and him and it was perfect. Exactly what I'd been missing and exactly what I'd wanted my homecoming to be like. I was finally home. Although I felt safe and comforted, I couldn't shake the nagging of my inner conscience telling me that all of this had ended with too small of a fight. I had a feeling that a bigger battle was just across the horizon. But, I shook my head of the thoughts and relaxed, trying to enjoy being in the arms of the love of my life. Because, at the end of everyday, the truth was always evident: no matter the circumstances and despite others falling in and out of love….our love was a constant.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW<strong>

**CLICK THIS BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**=)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Author

Hey y'all! I am officially on Tumblr if you'd please follow me, I'd greatly appreciate it! I'll have notifications of when I update as well as other things relating to my fiction. Gracias!

-LeilaOpheliaRose


End file.
